Arcane Charlatan
Adept at employing an array of powerful spells and spell-like abilities, an arcane charlatan employs a diverse number of magical abilities that she uses to trick her opponents. Abilities Minor Magic (Sp) At 1st level, an arcane charlatan gains minor magic as a bonus rogue talent. She can use her Charisma bonus in place of her Intelligence to determine the effects of this spell-like ability. This ability replaces the rogue’s 1st-level iteration of finesse training. Major Magic (Sp) At 3rd level, an arcane charlatan gains major magic as a bonus rogue talent. She can use her Charisma bonus in place of her Intelligence to determine the effects of this spell-like ability. At 11th level and 19th level, the arcane charlatan selects an additional 1st-level spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list with her major magic rogue talent, gaining the ability to cast the selected spell as a spell-like ability once per day for every 2 rogue levels she possesses. This ability replaces all later iterations of finesse training. Dampening Strike (Ex) At 5th level, whenever an arcane charlatan deals sneak attack damage to a foe, she can also weaken her target’s defenses against magical attacks instead of inflicting one of the penalties described by the debilitating injury class feature, causing her foe to take a –2 penalty on saving throws against spells and spell-like abilities for 1 round (this is in addition to any penalty caused by a rogue talent or other special ability). The target takes an additional –2 penalty against any spell-like abilities that the rogue has gained from the minor magic or major magic rogue talents. At 10th level and 16th level, the penalty on saving throws increases by –2 against these spell-like abilities. These penalties do not stack with themselves, but additional attacks that deal sneak attack damage extend the duration by 1 round. Any form of healing applied to a target suffering from this penalty also removes the penalty. This ability replaces Martial Master. Spontaneous Magic (Su) At 5th level, an arcane charlatan can channel spell energy from her minor magic or major magic rogue talents into a spell-like ability from the sorcerer/wizard spell list that she did not select with either of those talents. The arcane charlatan can “lose” one use of either rogue talent in order to cast any spell on the sorcerer/wizard spell list of the same spell level or lower as a spell-like ability. This ability replaces the rogue’s edge gained at 5th level. Advanced Talents At 10th level, an arcane charlatan can select the following advanced talents in place of a standard advanced talent. * Finesse Training (Ex): A rogue with this talent can select any one type of weapon that can be used with Weapon Finesse (such as rapiers or daggers). Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. Whenever she makes a successful melee attack with the selected weapon, she adds her Dexterity modifier instead of her Strength modifier to the damage roll. If any effect would prevent the rogue from adding her Strength modifier to the damage roll, she does not add her Dexterity modifier. A rogue with this talent does not qualify for the additional finesse training advanced talent. * Improved Dampening (Ex): Whenever a rogue with this talent inflicts a penalty against a target using dampening strike, the additional penalty applies on all spells and spell-like abilities that the rogue casts, not just those from the minor magic and major magic rogue talents. Category:Archetypes